


A Tale of Two Tricksters

by Batfink



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Dark Knight (2008), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Mischief, Sexual Content, Some Plot, Swearing, super friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony doesn't believe Batman is dating The Joker, so Loki decides to prove it and then some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Two Tricksters

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [A Tale of Two Tricksters （中译版）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373855) by [Blakeshot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blakeshot/pseuds/Blakeshot)



> I went with the Nolan Joker as he was less evil than some of the others and therefore more redeem-able.

Loki was watching an evening news report when Tony came in. “Anything interesting happening in the world?” He asked flopping onto the sofa beside Loki.

“Batman's boyfriend has escaped from Arkham again.” Loki replied, offering his mug of coffee to Tony to share.

Tony took the mug and sipped some coffee. “The Joker's his arch-nemesis, not his boyfriend.”

Loki snorted taking back the mug. “So naïve.”

“Wait, what are you saying?” Tony frowned.

“I'm saying Bruce will be pleased to have his boyfriend back.” Loki smirked at him.

“Woah, woah, woah!” Tony exclaimed. “Okay, first off, how the hell do you know Batman's secret identity?”

“Jack told me.” Loki grinned smugly.

“Jack?” Tony queried.

“Jack is The Joker's real name, well, he's pretty sure it's Jack anyway.” Loki informed him.

“Oh.” Tony stared at Loki. “You've met The Joker?”

“Of course I have.” Loki smirked again. “The Clown Prince of Crime and The God of Mischief. How could we resist?”

Tony swallowed hard and took the mug of coffee back from Loki. “New York is doomed.” He sighed taking a sip.

“On the contrary.” Loki replied. “The Joker has gone straight since hooking up with Batman.”

“Ummm, excuse me?” Tony huffed. “He just escaped from Arkham Asylum. Where Batman put him after he set fire to a warehouse. I don't call that going straight.”

Loki laughed. “He set fire to an empty warehouse on an abandoned lot after he had a fight with Bruce. No one was harmed and the building was earmarked for demolition anyway. Batman put him in Arkham as a show for the public, knowing full well he would escape.”

Tony stared at Loki open mouthed. “You're kidding me?”

“Indeed I am not.” Loki stated, then tilted his head to look at Tony. “Why were you not surprised when I mentioned Bruce Wayne was Batman?”

It was Tony's turn to grin. “I've known for years. There aren't that many genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropists in this city you know, we stick together. I'll admit we're not as close as we used to be. Crime fighting kinda gets in the way of all that, but yeah, I know.”

“I see.” Loki nodded. “Yet you still don't believe he could be dating The Joker?”

“Well, no.” Tony agreed. “The Joker is a villain and Batman is the hero.”

Loki snorted. “And am I not the villain to your hero?”

“Yeah, but that guy is nuts.” Tony replied.

“Have you met him?” Loki asked.

Tony sighed. “No, I haven't. I only know what Bruce told me and that was admittedly a long time ago. I guess things could have changed by now.”

“Indeed they have.” Loki replied. “You don't have to take my word for it though.” He stood. “Get the suit and we shall find out.”

“Huh?” Tony frowned but set down the coffee mug and stood up.

“Hurry up.” Loki made a shooing motion with his hands.

Tony turned, confused but went to get one of his Iron Man suits.

He returned a short while later to find Loki waiting impatiently. He immediately strode over and grabbed Tony's gloved hand. The world spun and Tony found himself teleported onto a roof top. Looking around he eventually recognised it as being in Gotham.

“What are we doing up here?” He asked, flipping up his face plate. Loki held his finger to his lips and pointed across the roof top, illuminated just enough from the glow of street lights down below.

Sitting on the edge of the roof was a figure Tony recognised from countless mug shots and TV news reports. He was wearing a green waistcoat over a purple patterned shirt. A green patterned tie at half mast around his neck and darker purple trousers. His hair was an over long mop of green-y blonde curls and his face was smeared with white face paint and red lipstick. He was kicking the heels of his scuffed brown shoes on the wall, looking bored and impatient doing shuffling tricks with a deck of cards.

Tony and Loki were hidden from his view in the shadows on the other side of the roof.

A short while later there was a fluttering, flapping sound and The Joker's head snapped up, the deck of cards disappearing into a pocket on his waistcoat as a smile burst onto his scarred face. Batman dropped down onto the roof top crossing immediately to him. The Joker parted his knees as Batman approached and he stepped directly between them to wrap his arms around him. Tony gasped and Loki clapped a hand over his mouth.

“I missed you.” Batman growled kissing The Joker who wrapped his legs around his waist under his cape and chuckled when Batman picked him up off the ledge, turning to carry him away from it. “I missed you too, Batsy.”

Batman dropped him to his feet. “You didn't need to torch that building though.”

“You didn't need to be getting fresh with Catwoman.” The Joker turned his head to the side giving Batman his patented hairy eyeball death-stare. It might have worked on him too, if not for the fact that Batman knew he was suppressing a snigger.

“Hey. I said I was sorry. Which should count for something, since it wasn't even my fault. She came on to me and you know it.” Batman huffed.

Joker couldn't hold in the sniggering any longer. “All I know, Batsy... is that you weren't paying attention to me.” He poked Batman on his armour covered chest.

Tony pulled Loki's hand away from his mouth. “Gee, that sounds familiar.” He muttered.

Loki narrowed his eyes at him, but Tony could see the mischievous grin he was trying to hide.

He grabbed Tony's gloved hand and stepped out of the shadows, approaching the other couple. “Good Evening, Jack.” He announced as he approached.

The Joker looked around and smiled at him. “Loki!” He waved glancing over Loki's shoulder at Tony. “You finally brought him to meet me then?”

“I did.” Loki chuckled.

Batman caught sight of Tony as he moved out of the shadow behind Loki and he laughed too. “Tony? Bud, say it ain't so?”

Tony chuckled. “I was about to say the same thing to you.” He stepped up beside him and punched him playfully on the arm. “Sleeping with the enemy? I thought that was my thing?”

“Well, you made it look so damn effortless.” Bruce snorted pushing at Tony's shoulder. “Seriously though. Never a dull moment am I right?”

“Ain't that the truth.” Tony chuckled. “Does Alfred know about this?”

“Nooooo.” Batman chuckled. “Can you imagine the amount of disapproving stares I would get? I only ever take Jack to the penthouse, not the mansion, so that I can keep them apart”

Tony laughed. “Could be worse. Jarvis kept asking me all these random questions when I got involved with Loki. Turned out he was running psych evaluations on me.” Just then he glanced over at Loki and Jack. “What the fuck, Tricky?” He exclaimed when he saw them.

Loki and Jack were kissing. Pressed up against each other, hands in places Tony thought they had no business being, full on kissing. They pulled their mouths apart slowly. “What?” They asked together smiling innocently. “You weren't paying attention to us.” Loki added. While they each glared pointedly at their respective super heroes.

“Damn that's hot.” Bruce muttered behind Tony and he reluctantly had to agree that it kinda was. The two tricksters were about the same height and of similar lean build so that everything about them matched up perfectly. The were standing, upper bodies slightly turned now towards Tony and Bruce, hips pressing together joining them all the way to their feet, each with one leg between the others. Loki had one hand on Jack's ass, the other wrapped up in his tie. Jack had one hand tangled in Loki's jet black hair where it rested on his shoulder, the other lost somewhere underneath his three quarter length suit jacket. Their lips were kiss swollen and their cheeks were flushed. Both had green eyes that were sparkling with mischief and Jack's Joker make-up was smeared across the bottom of Loki's face and lips.

“Well, you have our attention now, Tricky.” Bruce growled. “So what are you going to do about it?”

Tony chuckled at the fact that he and Bruce had the same nickname for their partners and raised an eyebrow in challenge at the pair of them. “Full. Attention.” He declared.

Loki and Jack turned back to look at each other and smirked before kissing again. Loki moved his hand from Jack's ass, only to slide it into the back of his trousers and back onto his ass. Jack brought both hands to the front of Loki's shirt and started to unbutton it. Bruce groaned and shifted his weight. “This suit is way too tight for that sort of thing.”

Tony shifted also. “Tell me about it. Loki get us out of here.”

Loki didn't stop what he was doing, he simply moved the hand not currently groping Jack's ass and with a flick of his wrist teleported the four of them into Bruce's penthouse bedroom.

“Woah!” Bruce gasped. “That's awesome.” Quickly he started to shed his Batman suit, throwing it into a pile on a nearby chair where it spilled over onto the floor.

Tony took a moment to be smug about how with a few clicks and whirs, his suit rolled back in one piece so that he could simply step out of it.

Bruce glanced across and rolled his eyes at Tony as he tossed another piece of Kevlar to the floor. “Smug Bastard.” He grunted and Tony chuckled glancing back over his shoulder to Loki and Jack who while still making out were now peeling each others shirts off. Loki had used his magic to remove the Joker make-up from both their faces.

“We need to break that up.” Tony flicked his head in the direction of the two tricksters.

Bruce threw the last piece of body armour onto the pile, now wearing a black t-shirt and black leather jeans and crossed to stand beside Tony. “How do you propose we do that exactly? Without causing a tantrum?”

Tony thought for a moment, before a look crossed his face. “What's that look for?” Bruce asked cautiously raising an eyebrow.

“I have an idea.” Tony began. “You're not going to like it, but I guarantee it will work.”

Bruce cringed. “Oh hell. What?”

“Just trust me, okay and go with it.” Tony smirked at him.

Bruce rolled his eyes but huffed out a “Fine.”

Tony grabbed his bicep and hauled him towards him pressing his lips against Bruce's. Bruce froze for a second eyes going wide, but then he caught on and placed his hands on Tony's hips, thumbs slipping under the hem of his t-shirt, pulling him close as he parted his lips and kissed him properly. Nothing happened for a few moments and then all of a sudden there was a hiss of outrage from Loki.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Jack growled.

Tony felt one corner of Bruce's mouth quirk up into a grin on the side that was hidden from the tricksters. He pulled his mouth slowly from Tony's and turned to face them, not letting go of Tony. “What?” He asked all innocent like. “You weren't paying attention to us.”

Jack and Loki stared at them then. Eyes narrowed, mouths hanging open. Loki stalked across and inserted himself bodily between the two heroes, nudging Bruce out of the way with his ass before grabbing Tony's t-shirt and pulling him forward into a kiss. He pulled back a few seconds later, licking his lips. “Tasty.” He grinned turning back to Bruce. “What is it?”

“Wintergreen.” Bruce informed him as Jack slinked up behind him and slid his arms around his waist. Resting his chin on his shoulder, he slid his hands down into the front of Bruce's leather jeans. Bruce closed his eyes and groaned, leaning back into Jack.

“That's our signal to get going.” Tony said to Loki who pouted back at him.

“You can't go yet.” Jack told them. “Things are just getting interesting.” He started backing up towards the bed, pulling Bruce with him. Bruce still had his eyes closed and was panting slightly as Jack's fingers worked him inside his jeans.

Loki leaned in towards Tony. “Please?” He whispered against his lips. “Jack and I have wanted to do this for such a long time.” He crossed over to the bed, sitting down and patting the cover beside him.

“Do what?” Tony asked hesitantly.

“You'll see.” Jack chuckled, removing his hands from Bruce's pants and bouncing down onto the bed. Bruce groaned and opened his eyes. Turning around to look at the bed where the two tricksters were now sprawled wantonly against the covers. Topless with their jeans unbuttoned.

Tony looked from them to Bruce. “Are we really gonna do this?” He asked his friend.

Bruce thought for a moment, never taking his eyes off Jack and Loki who were now wriggling out of their jeans. “I dunno about you.” He said at last as the two of them were finally lying naked on his bed legs spread, clearly pleased to see them. “But I sure as hell don't have the willpower to resist.” He stripped off his t-shirt and reached for the button on his leather jeans.

Tony looked back at the tricksters on the bed, both of whom had him fixed in a sparkling green stare. “Fuck it. You're right.” He chuckled, throwing off his clothes. The two heroes tried to avoid looking at each other as they crawled onto the bed and over their respective lovers.

Jack and Loki were lying with their shoulders touching but their bodies at an angle to each other so that there was room for Tony and Bruce between their legs without their knees bumping. They were giggling like crazy and holding hands.

Tony went straight in for a kiss from Loki, while Bruce set to work licking his way up Jack's stomach and chest, flicking his tongue over a nipple. Soon both tricksters were wriggling and moaning under their heroes.

Jack reached a hand up to slip under the pillow above his head, pulling out a bottle of lube. He squeezed some out onto Bruce's hand before holding the bottle out towards Tony. Tony held out a hand and Jack squeezed lube into it before doing the same for Loki and then himself. Tony wondered what Loki was planning to do with the lube, but figured he would find out soon enough, so didn't bother to ask. Instead he set about loosening him up for the main event.

Tony was happily thrusting into Loki a moment later when he saw him rub his hands together, coating his palms with the lube. He then reached out and walked his fingers across Jack's hip. Loki always has cold hands and Jack shivered at the touch. Bruce made a strange half moan half growling sound and lifted his head from where he had been sucking on Jack's neck. “Do that again.” He huffed meeting Jack's eyes.

“I can't.” Jack chuckled.

“Allow me to assist.” Loki purred and wrapped his cold hand around Jack's cock. Jack gasped and gave an even bigger shiver, hips bucking against Bruce where he was planted in his ass.

Bruce groaned again, eyes closing and thrust harder against Jack who burst out laughing, before moving his lube coated hand to wrap around Loki's cock.

“Sweet mother of Fuck.” Tony muttered as the two tricksters started a rhythm of their own with their hands on each other. It was confusing for a moment as they all tried to match each others rhythms, but it wasn't long before the four of them were in sync.

Thankfully, for the sake of everyone's egos the four of them came together not long after. Each groaning out their partner's name. Tony and Bruce flopped down onto opposite sides of the bed so that they were on the outsides with Loki and Jack in the middle.

“Wow.” Bruce gasped. “That was intense.” Jack sniggered and shared a mischievous look with an also sniggering Loki.

“We need a bed this big.” Tony chuckled nudging Loki.

“Yes.” Loki laughed. “And then these two can come over and help us christen it.”

Tony snorted in amusement. “That would probably be okay.” He yawned.

“It's late.” Jack smiled. “How about they stay?” He asked Bruce.

“Yeah sure.” Bruce mumbled, dragging himself out of bed. “I'm first in the bathroom though.”

A short while later the four of them were cleaned up and back in their boxers, all snuggled up together in Bruce's ridiculously oversized bed.

“Seriously, man.” Tony called across to Bruce. “You have got to tell me where you got this bed?”

There was a chuckling snort from the other side. “Custom, baby.” Followed by a pause. “I'll get you the details in the morning.”

Jack and Loki giggled and snuggled closer to each other causing Tony and Bruce to have to shift over to get closer to their tricksters.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure how Batman's suit would come off, but I didn't want him to end up naked (at that point) or in leggings, so I went with leather under body armour. It also thereby lent itself to smug Tony.


End file.
